Megrázó ébredés
by Chiba Aina
Summary: Hitsugaya kapitány ébredése ezúttal nem lesz hétköznapi. Hyourinmaru alaposan bekavar neki, Ichigo és Renji fokozzák a dolgot, s a történtek csúcsára Matsumoto teszi rá a koronát. Rukiának pedig mi köze mindehhez? A történetből kiderül.
1. Chapter 1

Békés, nyáresti éjszaka köszöntött Seireiteire. Az ezüstös telihold fénye besütött a tágas szobába, és pimasz kíváncsisággal kúszott a padlóra terített futonra.

Bár ez volt az évszak leghűvösebb estéje, Hitsugaya Toushirou mégsem találta a helyét. Csak szüntelen forgolódott. Végül feladta, és a hátára fordulva, laposakat pislogva nyújtózott egyet. Azaz csak nyújtózott volna, ha a keze nem akad bele valami puha dologba. Szoborrá merevedett a rémülettől. Szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy keze lassan tapogatózva elindult lefelé. Döbbenten állapította meg, hogy nem egyedül fekszik a takaró alatt, hanem egy hölgyemény szuszog mellette békésen. Az agya lázasan pörgött emlékek után kutatva.

Ki a fenét szedett már megint össze az este? Hogy a jó életbe kerül egyáltalán a szobájába, amikor világosan emlékezett rá, hogy nemrég az irodában ült a papírok fölé görnyedve?

Nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy oldalra forduljon. Azt kívánta bár ne tette volna.

Az emlékek hirtelen megrohanták. Minden a zsigereibe égett: a vágy, a szenvedély, a lágy ölelések, az hogyan szerette partnerét. De bevillantak neki a következmények is. Mindez két másodperc leforgása alatt. Ezekután akkorát ordított, hogy Rukongai legtávolabbi részén is biztosan hallották.

Odakintről puffanás és halk szitkozódás hallatszott, de Toushirou ebből mit sem érzékelt. Riadtan, levegő után kapkodva meredt hálótársára, aki cseppet sem nőhöz illő módon felhorkant, és álmosan felé fordult.

- Mit kell kiabálni? Aludni szer… - azonnal elhallgatott, ahogy lila írisze egy csillogó türkizzöld szempárral akadt össze. Csak egyvalakinek ilyen gyönyörű, hideg a pillantása.

Néma csend ereszkedett a helységre, majd Rukia sikolya rázta meg az épületet.

Ismét tompa puffanás, s a korábbinál cifrább káromkodás volt rá a válasz.

Rukiának eltartott néhány pillanatig, hogy lenyugodjon, s miután abbahagyta a visítást, végre valahára azt is felfedezte, hogy bizony nincs rajta ruha. Hát elég kellemetlen, ha az ember lánya anyaszült meztelenül ugrik ki a takaró alól. Rendszerint ennek az a következménye, hogy automatikusan maga elé kapja a hozzá legközelebb eső tárgyat. Nos, ebben az esetben ez a takaró volt, ami alatt ugyebár Toushirou lapított, természetesen szintén ádámkosztümben.

Szerencsére a 10. osztag fiatal kapitánya gyorsabban reagált, mint Rukia. Párnáját maga elé kapva takarta el azt a bizonyos testrészét, amit kulturált férfiak nem mutogatnak akárki előtt. A lány még így is látta a lényeget. Vörös fejjel, hápogva, vádlón mutatott Toushirou-ra:

- Ho… ho… hogy kerül a kapitány az én szobámba? - dadogta görcsösen markolva takaróját.

- Mi az, hogy a te szobád? - morogta Hitsugaya, végre azonban hajlandó volt körülnézni, majd nyugodtan megállapította. - Ez nem az én szobám.

Rukia komor ábrázattal az ajtó felé bökött a fejével.

- Örülök, hogy tisztáztuk, Hitsugaya kapitány. Most kérem, távozzon, mielőtt hívom az őröket.

- Mennék én szívesen, ha meglenne az a francos ruha - forgolódott Toushirou, de sehol sem találta a shihakushou-ját. Még csak a haori sem volt meg.

- Az engem, egy cseppet sem érdekel - bosszankodott a lány. - Akár így is mehet.

- Sétáljak végig fél Seireiteien így? Na azt már nem! Egy tapodtat sem mozdulok innen ruha nélkül. Nem fog mindenki rajtam röhögni.

- Jól van. Majd én felöltözök, és előkerítem a ruháit. Itt mégsem maradhat.

Rántott egyet a takarón, és a szekrényéhez sétált. Ám nem egészen az a látvány fogadta, amire számított. Az akasztókon ugyanis, megszokott egyenruhái helyett, hófehér haorik sorakoztak. Hátukon a hatos számmal.

- Ez… Byakuya szobája! – kiáltotta, a frászt hozva ezzel Hitsugayára. - Még most el kell tűnnünk innen!

- Nyugalom - csitította a fiú. - A bátyád nem találhat ránk. Karakurába ment, ööö… magánügyben. Egy hétig távol lesz.

- Honnan…

- Az utolsó ülésen mondta - vont vállat Toushirou. Azt már nem állt szándékában elmondani, hogy nő van a dologban, de a lányt valószínűleg ez érdekelte volna a legkevésbé.

Rukia visszacsukta a szekrényajtót, nekidőlt, majd megadóan csúszott a padlóra.

- Tudtam, hogy ez nem az én napom lesz - temette a kezébe az arcát. - Most mit csináljunk? Így nem flangálhatunk a házban. Egyáltalán, hogyan történt meg ez?

Mire kimondta a kérdést, neki is eszébe jutott az este. Szemei kistányér nagyságúak lettek, majd dühösen felkiáltott:

- Shirayuki!

Rukia, akár egy felbőszült vadkan, pattant fel, és indult meg a kardja felé, ami az ajtó mellett pihent. Felkapta, kinyújtotta a karját, lehunyta a szemét, és megidézte a nőt.

A szólított félősen pislogott a mesterére.

- Igen? - cincogta egészen kicsire összezsugorodva.

- Mit műveltél? Hogy jutott eszedbe engem irányítani? Teljesen elment az eszed?

Toushirou sokkal stílusosabb módot választott, hogy válthasson néhány keresetlen szót Hyourinmaruval, persze csakis négyszemközt.

- Azt hittem ennél értelmesebb vagy. Néha komolyan megkérdőjelezem, hogy melyikünk az érettebb. Nagyot csalódtam benned!

A kardszellem nagyon megkönnyebbült. Azt hitte, Toushirou ordítani fog vele, de nem így lett.

- Bármire megesküszöm, hogy az az álnok Hyourinmaru kényszerített rá – mindeközben próbálta menteni az irháját Shirayuki. - Nekem meg sem fordult a fejemben…

- Hazudsz! Az efféle akciókhoz két ember kell.

- Rendben van. Szeretem őt. Most ettől jobb? – horgasztotta le a fejét Shirayuki.

- Értem. Így már minden világos - morogta kissé lehiggadva Rukia. – Már csak azt mond meg, hogy hol vannak a ruháink.

- Az úgy volt, hogy menet közben szabadultunk meg tőlük - motyogta a kezét tördelve a szellem.

Rukia kezdett rosszat sejteni.

- Ezt mégis, hogy érted? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét.

- Hát valahol odakint lesznek. Asszem darabokban.

- Mi van?

Na már csak az hiányzik, hogy az osztag egyik tagja „véletlenül" ráakadjon. Akkor lesznek csak igazán bajban. Rukia még odavetette a szellemnek, hogy húzza meg magát, mert egy életre elege van belőle, utána hagyta, hogy a bánatos lány visszatérjen a belső világába.

Toushirou még mindig a jégsárkányt faggatta:

- Mond mi a fenének tettétek? Miért kellett minket is belerángatni, ha együtt akartatok lenni?

- Szeretem Sode no Shirayukit. Ha két szellem szereti egymást, csak úgy maradhatnak együtt, ha gazdáik is egymásba habarodnak.

- Világos - bólintott a kapitány, és megenyhülni látszott, de ez csak a vihar előtti csend volt. Toushirou mindezek után robbant. - Nem érdekel, hogy mit érzel! Egy felelőtlen, idióta vagy, aki nem képes parancsolni a vágyainak! Legalább védekeztetek?

- Azt én honnan tudjam?

Toushirou itt végképp kiakadt.

- Mi van akkor, ha Rukia terhes marad, te idióta?

Hitsugaya eddig jutott a kiabálásban. Rukia rángatta vissza a valóságba.

- Mi az?

A fiú idegesen támadt a zaklatójára. Rukia azonban gyorsan betapasztotta a száját, és fejével az ajtó felé bökött. Odakintről léptek zaja és beszélgetés hallatszott. Ők ketten még levegőt sem mertek venni.

Végük van. Lebuktak.

Ichigo és Renji az este folyamán már jócskán a pohár fenekére nézegettek, s kettejük közül a narancshajú volt a józanabb. Renji igyekezett a nyelve összeakadása nélkül elmagyarázni a helyettes shinigaminak a hierarchiát Seireiteiben. Vitájukat Rukia is hallgatta egy darabig, néha-néha közbeszólva, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felállt, és magukra hagyta őket.

A hadnagy szó szerint Ichigónak esett, amikor az kifejtette, hogy ő bizony rangban felette áll, mert ereje kapitány szintű. A verekedés kimenetele nem is volt kétséges. Kurosaki a padlóra küldte ellenfelét. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a lány már nincs velük.

- Leszállnál rólam? - fújtatott a vöröshajú.

- Mond, neked nem hiányzik valami?

A hadnagy idegesen felmordult, de előtte csuklott egy hatalmasat:

- Miért? Kellene?

Ichigo rosszallóan nézett rá, majd hajlandó volt lemászni róla.

- Rukia eltűnt, te idióta!

- Most, hogy mondod…

- Meg kell keresnünk - pattant fel Ichigo.

- Lehet, hogy csak lefeküdt.

- Ugyan minek?

- Aludni, baromarcú!

A narancshajú megrázta a fejét.

- Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy ne kísérjem-e haza, de azt válaszolta, cseppet sem álmos.

- Jó, akkor mond nagyokos, szerinted, hol van?

Ichigo vállat vont.

- Fogalmam sincs. Keressük meg, hátha baja esett, vagy mit'tom én?

- Hülye vagy, öregem. Nem fésülöm át az egész osztagot. Tud magára vigyázni.

Kurosaki nem hagyta ennyiben. Megragadta Renjit, és maga után húzva, kiviharzott az éjszakába. Így történt, hogy két rendíthetetlen shinigami, töviről-hegyire átfésülte a 6. osztagot, felverve mindenkit a legszebb álmából. Ezek után nem is csoda, ha a felmenőiket dicsérték finomabbnál-finomabb jelzőkkel a fáradt és dühös katonák.

- Biztos, hogy bejöhetünk ide, Renji? - Ichigo már nem tartotta annyira jó ötletnek a keresősdit, amikor egy órával később megálltak a Kuchiki-rezidencia előtt.

- Mit parázol? Nem lehetsz ennyire beszari?

- Nem vagyok beszari! - pattogott a narancshajú. - Csak Byakuya testőrségének már hallottam hírét.

- A ninjáira gondolsz? - forgatta a szemét Renji, majd hátba vágta társát. - Haver az összes. Különben most egyet sem látok, úgyhogy szabad a pálya.

Karon ragadta Ichigót, és vonszolni kezdte a folyosón.

- Hova a pokolba viszel?

- Ez Rukia szobája - állt meg egy ajtó előtt. - Csak utánad.

- Na persze, hogy én kapjak előbb. Azt felejtsd el. Menj te!

- Tudod mit? Egyszerre.

Ichigónak felocsúdni sem volt ideje, máris Rukia szobájában találta magát. Összeszorította a szemeit, s szinte várta mikor repül felé egy kemény tárgy, vagy esetleg a lány lába, de nem történt semmi. Óvatosan kinyitotta az egyik szemét, majd a másikat is, de azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. A gyomra valósággal felfordult az elé táruló látványtól.

A szoba nem volt valami tágas, de kényelmesen elfértek benne a bútorok, amik összességében ízlésesek voltak, - nem úgy a falak. A tapéta színe nem is látszott annyi rajz borította. Ráadásul a lány, mindet saját kezűleg készítette. Az első sokk után azt is képes volt megállapítani, hogy Rukia ágya érintetlen.

- Oké, most merre?

Renji úgy tett, mint aki nagyon töri a fejét.

- Végigmegyünk a folyosón, és benézünk az összes szobába - javasolta végül.

- Eddig tartott kiagyalni?

- Mert neked eddig ez járt a fejedben, mi?

Ichigo nem szólt erre semmit, csak füstölögve követte Renjit. Menet közben morcosan nézelődött. Eddig nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen gyönyörű helyen nőtt fel Byakuya. Első ránézésre nem úgy tűnt, hogy volt gyerekszobája a kapitánynak. Annyira elfoglalta a látvány, hogy egyenesen belerohant a megtorpanó hadnagyba.

- Mi a francot csinálsz! - rivallt rá.

Renji némán, reszkető kézzel mutatott a padlóra. Ichigo ciccegve megkerülte haverját, majd látványosan eltátotta a száját.

- Renji! Te is arra gondolsz, amire én?

- RUKIA! - Renji akkorát ordított, hogy attól még a halottak is felébredtek volna. - Miféle vadállat képes ilyesmire!

A hadnagy szemébe könnyek szöktek, térdre rogyott és felmarkolt egy nagyobb ruhacsomót. Ichigo szerencse, vagy sem nem borult ki ennyire. Közelebbről is szemügyre vette a bizonyítékokat, majd megkocogtatta Renji vállát.

- Mi van? Nem látod, hogy gyászolok? - szipogta amaz.

Ichigo megforgatta a szemét, és mintha fogyatékoshoz beszélne felvázolta a tényeket:

- Hígagyú. Ez nem Rukiáé.

Renji értetlenül pislogott rá. Már hogyne lenne a lányé a ruha. Az illata olyan, mint Rukiának.

Látva, hogy nem csillog a shinigami szemében az értelem legkisebb szikrája sem, Ichi meglengette az orra előtt a shihakushou-t. Miután a hadnagy ráfókuszált a jobb napokat is látott ruhára, végre észrevette az anyagba hímzett nárciszt.

- Te, Ichigo. Ez nekem nagyon ismerős. De honnan?

- Ez a 10. osztag szimbóluma. Rémlik?

Renji pupillái kitágultak a rémülettől. Ez már sok volt neki.

- Úristen! Végeztek Matsumotóval is! - ordította a fiú az első eszébe jutó személy nevét.

Ennek sapka van - gondolta Ichigo, de azért megpróbálta felvázolni társának, őt kire emlékezteti a ruha mérete, és a fehér szövetdarab, amit a feketével fogott össze.

- Ez nem Rangikué. A ruhát olyan viseli, aki nem nőtt nagyra. Ez a fehér anyag, pedig egy haoriból is származhat. Szerinted ki a legalacsonyabb a 10. osztagban, és haorit is visel?

Hatásszünet. Renji lázasan törte az italtól elhomályosult elméjét, majd diadalittasan felkiáltott:

- Takezoe!

Ichigo a homlokára csapott. Végül kifújt, hogy lehiggadjon.

- Idefigyelj! Ahelyett, hogy barchobázunk, kerítsük elő vagy a ruha gazdáját, vagy Rangikut. Oké?

- Helyes - morogta Renji. - Az a Takezoe már úgyis régóta a bögyömben volt.

A narancshajú lemondóan sóhajtott, majd a merev részeg hadnaggyal a sarkában elindult a 10. osztag körlete felé.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia, szorult helyzetük ellenére, alig bírta legyűrni feltörő röhögését. A fiatal kapitányt ellenben kiverte a víz. Miután a zavaró tényezők eltűntek az épületből, a lány harsány kacagásban tört ki, főleg, amikor meglátta Toushirou arckifejezését.

- Ez cseppet sem vicces - morogta a fiú. - Ha ezek az idióták szólnak Matsumotónak, akkor csak idő kérdése, és nekünk annyi.

- Még mindig jobb, mintha ránk nyitnak. Érdekes fejeket vágtak volna - kacarászott Rukia, ahogy belegondolt, majd hirtelen elkomorodott. - Most hogyan tovább? Biztosan magukkal vitték a cuccainkat.

Gondterhelten hátradőlt a párnájára, megfeledkezve a kapitány közelségéről. Hitsugaya vállat vont.

- Megvárjuk, amíg elcsendesedik minden. Utána kölcsönveszem a bátyád egyik haoriját, és visszamegyek az osztagomhoz.

- Remek ötlet. Díjazom. De addig, mit szándékozik tenni?

- Itt maradok. Mégis mit gondoltál?

- Nem úgy értem… - motyogta Rukia. - Mindenre emlékszem, ami történt, és nekem nem úgy tűnt, hogy a kapitány először van nővel.

Toushirou felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ha így is lenne, akkor sincs semmi közöd hozzá.

Rukia elpirult, majd zavarát leplezendőn elfordult, és kibámult a holdra.

- Bocsásson meg. Nem a magánélete, vagy a nőügyei, mindössze csak az érdekelt volna, a történtek mennyire voltak Hyourinmaru tettei.

- Teljes egészében - jelentette ki hirtelen a fiú. - Miből gondolod, hogy én is részt vettem az ő kis játékában?

Rukiának ez nagyon rosszul esett. Mikor az emlékei visszatértek valósággal elszörnyedt, de ahogy jobban belegondolt, úgy érezte, hogy nem csak Shirayuki vágyott azokra a gyengéd érintésekre, hanem ő maga is. Hitsugaya tapasztalt szeretőnek tűnt, tele szenvedéllyel. Nagyon tetszett neki a fehérhajú shinigami, és ezúttal Shirayuki közreműködése nélkül szerette volna vele tölteni az éjszakát. Tudni akarta, hogy a kapitány is így érzett-e együttlétük alatt, és vonzónak találja-e őt. Ám szavai egyértelművé tették, hogy nem így van.

Egy könnycsepp kelt útra a lány szeméből. Toushirou riadtan hajolt fölé.

- Most mi bajod van?

- Semmi - ült fel Rukia.

A kapitány nem hagyta ennyiben.

- Szeretném tudni, hogy mi bánt - enyhült meg.

Rukia vonakodva vette rá magát, hogy végre kibökje:

- Most először éreztem magam igazi nőnek.

- Ekkora mellekkel nem is csoda - szaladt ki Toushirou száján. Oldani akarta a feszültséget, de pont az ellenkezőjét érte el.

Rukiából kitört a zokogás. A kapitány pánikba esett. Miért nem tudja befogni a száját? Nem elég, hogy lefeküdt a csajjal, aki ráadásul Kuchiki, még meg is ríkatta. Ha ez Byakuya fülébe jut, neki tuti harangoztak.

Kétségbeesetten próbálta megnyugtatni, de bármit mondott, vagy tett, azzal csak rosszabbra fordultak a dolgok. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, magáról és helyzetükről megfeledkezve feltérdelt, majd gyengéden mellkasára vonta Rukia fejét.

A lány nemcsak sírni felejtett el, de levegőt venni is. Jól esett számára az erős karok ölelése, ám egyúttal zavarbaejtő is volt.

Toushirou-ban eddig sosem tapasztalt érzések ébredtek, pedig átélt egyet s mást. Nem akarta látni a lány könnyeit. A könnyeit, amiket az ő szavai okoztak. Legbelül, szíve mélyén érezte, hogy ez most más, mint az a kötődés, amit eddig nők iránt érzett. De nem tudta mi lehet ez.

- Kapitány… mondja, mit csinál?

Rukia kérdése ráébresztette, hogy ideiglenes ruháját sikerült elhagynia. Lenézett Rukiára, és arcának mélyvörös színe bizony ezt látszott alátámasztani. Toushirou kajánul elvigyorodott. Roppantul élvezte a helyzetet, s azonnal csipkelődésbe kezdett:

- A takaró alatt ilyen baleset nem fordulhatna elő.

Rukia csak hápogni tudott. Döbbent felháborodását csak fokozta, hogy a fiú lerántotta róla az ágyneműt.

- Hogy van bőr a képén…?

- Ha nem akarod, hogy a tested bámuljam egész este, akkor mássz be mellém - paskolta meg a takarót Toushirou.

- Még mit nem? - háborodott fel a lány.

- Te tudod, de meg fogsz fagyni.

Szavainak nyomatékot adva a lélekenergiája segítségével pár fokot még hűtött a szobán. Rukia megborzongott, mit sem sejtve a cselről.

- Rendben - bólintott. - De nincs taperolás, kapitány!

- Hát peeersze - nyújtotta el szándékosan a szót.

Rukia úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallotta. Gyorsan felhajtotta a vékony szövetet, és befészkelte magát alá. Feje koppant egyet a padlón.

- Au! Hol a…? Na, neeem! Azonnal kérem vissza!

Hitsugaya megrázta a fejét, és maga alá gyűrte a párnát.

- Ott a másik - bökött a „párnájára".

- Azt nem teszem a fejem alá. Azzal takarta el a micsodáját!

Toushirou nem bírta vigyorgás nélkül. A szobában még jobban lehűlt a levegő. Rukia, pedig még jobban kiakadt:

- Szóval maga csinálta?

Hitsugaya abbahagyta a nevetést, és mellkasára húzta a fejét.

- Remélem ez a párna, megfelel.

Rukia arcszíne egyre inkább hasonlított egy paradicsoméhoz.

- Látod mester, tudtam, hogy tetszik neked a csaj - recsegte Hyourinmaru.

- Te csak fogd be! - rivallt rá a gazdája. - Ha visszajutok az osztaghoz, esküszöm, olyan büntetésben lesz részed, amit sosem felejtesz el.

Hyourinmaru úgy elhallgatott, mintha elvágták volna a torkát. A kapitány, pedig megértette, hogy nem szimplán vonzódik Rukiához, hanem szereti. De ezt nem akarta a jégsárkány orrára kötni.

- Nem akartalak megbántani - kezdte a bocsánatkérést Toushirou. - Az alakod így tökéletes, ahogy van.

Rukia rápillantott.

- Tudom, nem volt szándékos. Bocsánatkérés elfogadva, uram.

- Azt hiszem, a formalitásokat elhagyhatjuk- legyintett Hitsugaya.

Rukia megütközve pislogott fel rá:

- Vagyunk mi olyan kapcsolatban, hogy tegeződjünk?

Toushirou elmosolyodott, majd a lány fölé gördült, és egy finom csókot lehelt az ajkaira.

- Szerintem igen. Amúgy meg hajnalig úgyis egymás társaságát kell élveznünk.

- De, kapitány! - Rukia tiltakozni próbált, de meddő kísérletnek bizonyult.

Hitsugaya újra megcsókolta, s kezével végigsimított a vállain, majd tenyere az apró, de formás mellekre siklott. Rukia torkát egy feltörő nyögés hagyta el az érintés hatására, s csillogó szemeit partnerére emelte.

- Miért csinálja ezt?

- Tetszel nekem. Jobban, mint bárki más a világon – érkezett a felelet.

Rukia fülig elvörösödött. Toushirou-nak tetszett a lány reakciója, főleg a történtek után. Ajkai követték kezének útját a puha bőrön. Csókjai nyomát édes nyögések kísérték végig. Az ezüstös hold, pedig egy felhőfoszlány mögé bújt zavarában.

Ichigo és Renji nem éppen zajtalanul haladt végig a 10. osztag körlete felé. Ennek az volt az oka, hogy Renji még mindig a ruhakupacot gyászolta, s átkozta Takezoe nevét. Ichigo már régen feladta, hogy elcsitítsa társát.

- Mondd, merre van Toushirou lakása? – kérdezte megállva a kapu előtt az egyik őrtől.

- Hitsugaya kapitányra gondol? - kérdezett vissza megütközve a shinigami, hiszen senki sem tegezte a kapitányt.

- Nem. A pápára gondoltam. Naná, hogy rá!

Az őr megütközve nyújtotta ki a karját az egyik irányba.

- Végig megy ezen az úton, majd a végén lefordul jobbra, és ott a második épület. Nem tudja összekeverni, mert közvetlenül előtte van egy park.

- Kösz - biccentett Ichi, de azért még megkérdezte, hogy Matsumotót merre találják, ha a kapitány nem tartózkodna otthon.

- A hadnagy szállása közvetlenül a kapitányé mellett van.

Ichigo ezt is megköszönte, és mielőtt Renji megkérdezte volna, merre tanyázik a hetedik tiszt, gyorsan elrángatta a lehalt aggyal pislogó őröktől.

A narancshajú srác kis keresés után meg is találta úticéljukat. Renji idegesen pislogott mögötte, míg ő kishíjján beszakította Toushirou házának ajtaját. A nagy dörömbölésnek meglett az eredménye. Kinyílt az ajtó, de Rangiku lakásán, és a nő álmos feje jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Mi a nyavalyát lármáztok itt az éjszaka közepén?

Ichi azonnal átrohant hozzá, s előadta Rukia eltűnését, és a ruhadarabok történetét. A hadnagy szeméből azonnal elillant az álom, amikor meglátta a jobb napokat is látott haorit és az egyenruhát.

- Várjatok egy percet! Azonnal felöltözöm, és irány a hatodik osztag.

- Minek? - pislogott a helyettes shinigami.

- Azért, mert mindig a bűntett helyszínére kell visszamenni, hogy fel lehessen göngyölíteni a szálakat - magyarázta meg türelmesen Rangiku, miközben beinvitálta a srácokat, majd elrohant öltözni.

Ichigónak és Renjinek nem kellett sokáig várniuk. A nő viszonylag gyorsan készen lett, bár a sáljáért vissza kellett szaladnia, mert anélkül nem mutatkozhatott, még éjszaka sem.

- Szóval itt találtatok rá a ruhákra? - járta körbe a helyszínt Rangiku, s alaposan megvizsgált minden ruhadarabot, minden apró nyomot.

- Igen - bólintott Ichigo. – Az is megfordult a fejünkben, hogy benyitunk minden egyes szobába, hátha további nyomokat találunk.

- Rögtön ezzel kellett volna kezdenetek, nem hozzám rohanni - tette csípőre a kezét a nő, majd sóhajtott. - Akkor most ezt bepótoljuk. A folyosó végéről neki is lát…

A mondat közepén elakadt és fülelt. Az egyik szoba felől félreérthetetlen hangok hallatszottak. Elindult a zaj forrását követve, s a társai csóvaként mentek utána.

Toushirou és Rukia már belemelegedtek a dolgokba. A lány lovagló pózban ült a kapitány csípőjén. Fejét hátravetette, miközben vad iramot diktált. Ajkát szapora nyögések hagyták el, szeretője mellkasán támasztotta meg magát a kezeivel.

Toushirou is kapkodva vette a levegőt, s igyekezett minél tovább visszafogni magát. Kezeit a lány derekán tartotta, hogy legalább ezzel is szabályozni tudja a mozdulatait, de hiába. Rukia felsikoltott, verejtékben gyöngyöző teste ívbe feszült, s a kapitány sem bírta tovább. A testében eddig felgyülemlett feszültség feloldódott és a törékeny, reszkető lánnyal egyszerre ért a csúcsra.

Rangiku ezt a pillanatot választotta a benyitásra.

Toushirou-nak és Rukiának eltartott egy darabig, amíg felfogták, hogy leleplezték őket.

A döbbenettől mind az öten csak meredtek egymásra, majd Rangiku kezében megjelent a fényképezőgépe, s a vaku vakító fénye betöltötte egy pillanatra a szobát.

- MATSUMOTO! - ordította el magát Hitsugaya, s azonnal magukra rántotta a lepedőt, de addigra már a hadnagynak hűlt helye volt.

Renji és Ichigo még mindig elhűlve meredtek a párocskára, majd a vörös hadnagy sírva fakadt és „Nem gondoltam volna ezt rólad, Rukia!" felkiáltással otthagyta a társaságot.

- Ez szép, mondhatom - komorult el Ichigo. – Engem lekoptatsz, ezzel meg lefekszel? Csalódtam benned.

Ő nem szaladt el csak sarkon fordult, és elballagott. Rukia szomorúan bámult utána. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szereti őt a srác. De a szíve mást választott, ez ellen nem tehet semmit. Különben is Ichigo ember, ő meg halálisten. Nem illettek össze.

Toushirou is aggódott, de már a kép miatt. Ha ez megjelenik a magazinban…

Matsumotónak hála a következő szám le is hozta a cikket, s egész Seireitei rajtuk csámcsogott, de nem érdekelte őket. Byakuya áldását adta a kapcsolatukra, s kivételesen nem dühöngött velük. (De Ichigót biztosan agyonverte volna). A személyi testőrei azonban megkapták a magukét, mert hagytak egy csomó embert a birtokán mászkálni, amikor nem tartózkodott otthon.

- Te, Kayo. Azért kész szerencse, hogy nem mondtuk el neki, hogy az egész műsort végignéztük – mondta az egyik őr, akinek a fején egy jégtömlő díszelgett. Hat társával együtt feküdt a gyengélkedőn.

- Akkor ennyivel nem ússzuk meg – morogta egy tetőtől-talpig bepólyált társa. Ő csak Senbonsakurát ismerte meg közelebbről.

Ukitake attól a naptól kezdve, mindig piszkálta valamivel Hitsugayát. Előfordult ugyanis, hogy olykor óvszert adott neki édesség helyett. Nyilvánosan. Az ettől nagyobb megaláztatást már csak Unohanától szenvedte el, amikor a nő szexuális felvilágosítást tartott neki az egyik kapitánygyűlés alkalmával.

Ichigo attól a naptól kezdve sokkal távolságtartóbb volt, de a szerelmeseket ez nem választhatta el egymástól.

Öt évtizedet töltöttek együtt mielőtt összeházasodtak. S a tizedik osztag hamarosan gyerekzsivajtól volt hangos.


End file.
